Banksy
Banksy battled Leonardo da Vinci in Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy. He was portrayed by Rhett McLaughlin. Information on the rapper Banksy is an anonymous England-based graffiti artist, political activist and film director of unverified identity. Their satirical street art and subversive epigrams combine dark humour with graffiti executed in a distinctive stencilling technique. Banksy's works of political and social commentary have been featured on streets, walls, and bridges of cities throughout the world. Banksy's work grew out of the Bristol underground scene, which involved collaborations between artists and musicians. Banksy says that they were inspired by 3D, a graffiti artist who later became a founding member of the English musical group, Massive Attack. Banksy displays their art on publicly visible surfaces such as walls and self-built physical prop pieces. Banksy does not sell photographs or reproductions of their street graffiti, but art auctioneers have been known to attempt to sell the street art on location and leave the problem of its removal in the hands of the winning bidder. Banksy's first film, Exit Through the Gift Shop, billed as "the world's first street art disaster movie", made its debut at the 2010 Sundance Film Festival. The film was released in the UK on March 5, 2010. In January 2011, Banksy was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Documentary for the film, and in 2014, Banksy was awarded Person of the Year at the 2014 Webby Awards. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Yeah, my work is Barely Legal, but you seem to have missed the Elephant What you do with a coloured paintbrush, to me, is simply irrelevant 'Cause my style advances deeper into the minds and thoughts of men! I'm drawing up to a guy with no sway of the directions of his pen! You call yourself a genius? Man, you're looking like some wet paint! With a face so full of Drips, they made the beard of a Saint! It seems your work attracts nothing more than a Banksy of England tip It takes you ten years to break out any *spray*-ing type of lip! I'm a work of art to everyone, painting flowers that flow to the road I bet that sodomy wench man cracked more than your Da Vinci Code! I should spray paint all over you Leo, Because your Worthless With one can, I can make this geek worth a purchase! 'Verse 2:' Your brain may be big, but your red chalk mind is not even close! I can't see a single thought, with all those smudges on your art notes! Your work didn't reach good quality, you're an offence to God's mankind Codex Leicester was only good enough for a screensaver in 95! You don't even scare me Leo, what, with all your fake wings and little horns Even DiCaprio managed to kick your ass before he was even born! No more than a bore to me, you've broken your own Cardinal Sin! But when I spit, people always say it's Better Out Than In! Trivia *He is the first anonymous character to rap. *He is the first non-fictional rapper to still be alive at the time of release. *He is the second character to be portrayed by someone other than Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD, after his opponent, Leonardo da Vinci. *He is the first character to be portrayed as a moving animation, as he was portrayed as a moving piece of graffiti art. *He is the first character to have an abstract background instead of an actual location. *He is the first character to censor a profanity. *He is the first and so far only character to not show their face on the battle's cover art or their title card. *He is the first character to break the fourth wall on the cover art and title card, by spray painting onto the background. *He is the first British character to rap. Gallery Banksy Background.jpeg|Banksy's background Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:ERBofSmoshery